


One More?

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: Getting out of the shower, you snuggled back into your bed, cautiously looking at Younghyun’s sleeping figure. You carefully lifted one of his arms as you scooted closer to him, laying down and placing the arm around your waist, his hand ghosting over the small of your back. You heard him chuckle then, as he pulled you closer towards him, your face inches away from his bare chest.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 22





	One More?

**Author's Note:**

> Young K's moles appreciation fic.

Getting out of the shower, you snuggled back into your bed, cautiously looking at Younghyun’s sleeping figure. You carefully lifted one of his arms as you scooted closer to him, laying down and placing the arm around your waist, his hand ghosting over the small of your back. You heard him chuckle then, as he pulled you closer towards him, your face inches away from his bare chest. 

You let your fingers roam free on his chest, hearing him humming slightly at your touches, shuffling deeper into the pillows. Lifting your head up, you couldn’t help but to mirror the smile that was on his face, as you started tracing the moles on his skin. In hushed whispers, you started counting, “ _One, two, three…”_ you shifted upwards a bit, fingers trailing the moles on his neck, “ _five, six..”_

He cut you off with a grin, eyes still closed, “Are you counting my moles?” 

“Beauty marks. Look how beautiful they look on your skin.” you mused.

Entranced, your fingers drifted upwards, to the moles on his face, your attempt at counting forgotten. Younghyun tilted his head downwards to look at you, finally opening his eyes. 

You stopped tracing his mole, “Well do you know what they mean?” 

He thought for a second, eyeing the edges of your face, before finally meeting your eyes again, “It’s too early for me to think, charm me with your knowledge.” 

The corner of your lips tugged as you struggled not to smile, “What if I’m planning to say something corny?” 

“Then you can humor me with your poetry.” he said, ducking down to kiss you briefly.

You giggled as he moved his face closer to yours, the tip of his nose brushing your cheek. “I read this once, they said, _moles represent where your true love in your past life kissed you the most_.”

He contemplated for a moment, before replying, “Oh, really? I haven’t heard that one before..” 

“So what I’m saying is, you had someone kiss you _this_ much last time?” you said in an artificially jealous tone. 

He let out a hearty laugh and you felt your cheeks warming up. Clearing his throat, he tucked his arm underneath your side and rolled over, maneuvering you so you laid on top of him. Hands on his broad chest you lifted your head up to look at him and he nodded at you before craning his neck. 

You tilted your head, “What are you doing?”

“Giving you the chance to one-up my past life lover.” 

You lightly pushed his chest, both of you bursting into a fit of giggles. You shifted upwards, hovering over his face, leaning closer, “But I gotta admit, it doesn’t sound like a bad plan.” 

His hand on your face stopped your movement, thumb moving delicately across your cheek, “You’re pretty.” 

You felt your heart skip a beat, as you lowered your head, connecting your lips together. He kissed you back, humming and cupping your face when he felt your tongue swiping over his lower lips. His hands were strong on your jaw but his hold was nothing but gentle. 

You shifted upwards again, one of your knees digging into the mattress, supporting you as you kissed him deeper. You didn’t realise when you started to lose the lead but soon you found yourself almost out of breath, his tongue at home in your mouth, pushing and tangling with yours. 

When you pulled back, Younghyun scrunched his nose at you, chuckling when he felt how warm your face was in his hands. “That’s only one kiss babe. I don’t think that’s enough.”

Whining in mock protest, you leaned down again and started attacking his face with kisses. From his cheeks, to the tip of his nose, to his cheekbones, until his jaw, no inch of his face was left uncovered by your smooches. He held your waist in his hands, his body shaking with laughter.

“I think that’s enough?” you asked with a proud grin, pulling your head up to look at him.

“Hmm..Not sure.. Maybe one more?” he lifted a brow. 

You squished his cheeks together in your hands and pressed a kiss on his pouty lips. “How about now?”

“Eh.. I still think you need one more.” 

“True..” you kissed both his cheeks.

“Just one more? For good measures?” he blinked innocently at you.

“You mean just _want_ more.” you narrowed your eyes at him, your smile never really leaving your lips.. 

He shrugged his shoulders, “I’m just helping you win.” 

You laughed, moving to get off of him, “Alright, that’s enough.” 

He grasped your wrist before you could leave, “Hey not yet.” Tugging you gently towards him he rolled you to the side again, moving so he was hovering on top of you now. 

You had been in this position many times, some instances more intimate than others but the proximity always had your heart racing. Younghyun was the human personification of beauty and moments like this always made you feel like you were out of air. He nuzzled his nose into your neck, pressing a wet kiss on the exposed skin. You exhaled, fingers tangling in his hair, “Younghyun..”

He brought his face in front of yours again, “Now I need to show the love of _your_ future life how much _I_ kissed you.”

You laughed in unison as you tucked his face closer towards you. _No matter if it’s past, present or future life, I wish it’s always you._


End file.
